Cartoon Network: Crossover Nexus
is an American animated comedy-adventure film produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Bros. Animation. The plot revolves around the adventures of six teenagers got transported to the multiverse and must team up with Dexter, Dee Dee, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, Billy, Mandy and Grim traveling through the multiverse to stop the villain from destroying their timelines. The television movie premiered November 7, 2022 on Cartoon Network. The film was critically acclaimed and had gained a cult following among the older Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network fans, as well as newer fans of Cartoon Network's original shows and Hanna-Barbera's television cartoons. Its premiere brought in nine million viewers, marking it as the highest-rated television movie in Cartoon Network history since Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Synopsis Someone is causing a glitch in the timelines of the multiverse and transported the six teenagers into the multiverse. Now they must join forces with Dexter, Dee Dee, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, Billy, Mandy, Grim and all the other Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbera characters as they journey across the galaxy to find out who's destroying their home dimensions and must find the way back to their home world. Plot The movie starts around high school in San Diego, where six high school teenagers, Mike, Emily, Ralph, Molly, Toby and Laura are all sent to detention for causing disruption in class. Molly sits at Laura's desk and start flirting with her which makes her uncomfortable. Ralph tells Molly to stop flirting with Laura. Mike is depressed that they have to sit in detention together. Emily decided to talk to Mike even though she has a crush on her. Toby's glad that he's got away from his abusive parents. Ralph asked why. He told him that they wanted him to play softball for the summer. Meanwhile,HIM is in his lair watching most of Hanna-Barbera's cartoons and Cartoon Network's shows from every each and one of his monitors. He decided to make a glitch in the timelines with a help from one of the Cartoon Network characters, Robot Jones. He knows Robot built an army of robots and destroy all human life in his timeline and decided to join forces. Robot Jones refuses to follow into the dictates of HIM and prepares to depart. After detention is over, the six teenagers find an old projector with an old CN City bumper. Laura points out that the bumper came from 17 years ago. Molly complains that they were probably babies when it was out. Emily asked why it was down in the basement after all these years. Laura explains that her father used to work at the old Cartoon Network studios, and why this projector was given to him as a gift for his hard work. They decided to turn it on, where HIM laughs and appeared in front of them. The six teenagers ended up getting transported by HIM to the different universes of the CN multiverse. Mike and Emily ended up in the universe of the classic Powerpuff Girls, where they recongize the characters a bit. Blossom asks them why they came here. Blossom was shocked that there is a multiverse. Still under construction... Voice cast * Dacre Montgomery as Mike * Chloe Grace Moretz as Emily * RJ Cyler as Ralph * Hailee Steinfeld as Molly * Nick Robinson as Toby * China Anne McCaine as Laura CN and Hanna-Barbera Multiverse * Candi Milo as Dexter * Kat Cressida as Dee Dee * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Jeff Glen Bennett as Johnny Bravo * Charlie Adler as Cow and Chicken * Richard Horvitz as Billy * Grey Griffin as Mandy * Greg Eagles as Grim * Jeremy Shada as Finn * John DiMaggio as Jake * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Niki Yang as BMO, Lady Rainicorn * Olivia Olson as Marceline * Tom Kenny as Ice King, Boo-Boo Bear * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai, Hi-Five Ghost * William Salyers as Rigby * Sam Marin as Benson, Pops, Muscle Man * Mark Hamill as Skips * James Arnold Taylor as Huckleberry Hound * Maurice LaMarche as Yogi Bear, Doggie Daddy, Quick Draw McGraw * Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey * Chris Edgerly as Augie Doggie * Pendelton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess, Peppermint Butler * Matt Hill as Ed * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Tom Kane as HIM Production Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Bros. Animation wanted to produce a crossover television movie as early as 2012, but TimeWarner (who distributed the Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network film and television library) vetoed the idea. Reception Trivia *When the Eds mentioned their trip outside of Peach Creek to find an ancient cast in the sky, they were mentioning the events of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables''. *Unlike the other cartoon characters, Tom and Jerry don't have bigger roles in the film, so they both have a brief on-screen cameo where they chase each other. Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:CLTwins15's Ideas Category:Computer-animated Category:Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls (classic) Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Studios